Déjame ayudarte
by Jeftus
Summary: Jamás pensarían que Lucy sería tan servicial, estaban de novios, y bueno... favor se paga con favor, supongo...


Hola a todos, mucho gusto, he aquí un Two – shot espero les guste.

Advertencia: Contiene lemmon y quizá sea algo fuerte así que si no están preparados no lo lean, es por su bien.

P.O.V: Punto de vista del personaje.

— Dialogo.

— _Susurro._

"_Pensamientos"_

_«FlashBacks»_

**Déjame ayudarte**

La tenía debajo de él, a su entera disposición, sus dorados cabellos revueltos sobre las sábanas, ese tierno y rojizo rubor en sus mejillas, su jadeante respiración, el rastro de besos y marcas que había dejado en su piel, esos hermosos ojos achocolatados siendo iluminados por los rayos de la luna que se filtraban por la cortina, ella era de él en ese momento.

—_Natsu _— Susurró su nombre suplicante, acercándose a su oído — Te deseo — El corazón del Salamander dio un brinco, sus ojos fueron nublados por el deseo de tenerla sólo para él.

Sus manos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo inquietándolo aún más, mientras besaba y lamía su cuello, ella ya había encontrado su punto sensible y ese era la pequeña cicatriz en su cuello la cual lamía y mordisqueaba sacando fuertes suspiros por parte de él.

—Lucy, yo…—No podía terminar su frase, no estaba lo suficientemente concentrado para poder articular palabra alguna, esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco. —Ya no puedo más—

—Maldición, no de nuevo — Otra vez el mismo sueño húmedo, no le gustaba pensar así, en efecto Lucy era su novia, pero sólo llevaban unos meses, no era correcto, no estaba bien, no tan pronto, era solo que esa mujer lo excitaba demasiado, se levantó con rapidez dirigiéndose a la ducha, eso lo calmaría, agua fría.

Ya compuesto y con la cordura recuperada, fue al gremio, como de costumbre, pero se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta, algo era cierto, no quería ver a su novia, estaba casi seguro que si la veía no se controlaría.

Por otro lado…

—Nee Mira ¿Sabes por qué Natsu me está evitando? Se supone que somos novios, ni siquiera deja que me le acerque mucho. — Hablaba frustrada la rubia, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos por encima de la barra.

—…—Mira sólo sonrió pícara. —Ara ¿Por qué no lo buscas a su casa?

—¿Debería? Primero me iré a cambiar — Informó ilusionada.

… … …

Estaba segura de donde quedaba su casa, solo que no exactamente, estaba en medio del bosque, perdida.

—Bien. ¿Era por aquí o por allá? Ahh… ¡¿A quién se le ocurre vivir en medio de un bosque?! — Soltó frutrada, había ido dos veces a su casa, y las dos se había perdido. Decidió continuar, después de todo a algún lado le tenía que llevar ese camino, pero sintió unas gotas de lluvia, y no estaba preparada para eso. Empezó a llover con más fuerza, mojando sus ropas, empezó a correr para encontrar refugio y como si fuese invocada, la casa de Natsu apareció.

Sin duda ese era su olor, pero… ¿Agua? Estaba lloviendo y ella… ¿Estaba afuera y sola? Era mejor ir a buscarla, se dirigió a la puerta pero en el momento en que la abrió, la figura de su rubia estaba frente a sus ojos, una muy mojada figura, gotas caían de las puntas de sus cabellos, su respiración agitada por haber corrido, sus ropas mojadas dejando ver algo de su ropa interior. ¡No!

—Lucy — la nombró asombrado dirigiendo sus ojos a su rostro que antes estaban observándola minuciosamente — ¡Lucy! — esta vez la llamó con más fuerza — ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¡Así! — La hizo pasar rápidamente, buscando una toalla con qué cubrirla.

—T-te vine a buscar — Temblaba por el frío. — Ya no vas al gremio, te quedas aquí y… me evitas — Lo último lo dijo más bajo, esperando no ser oída pero con la super desarrollada audición del peli rosado.

—Lucy…— susurró su nombre sorprendido por lo dicho.

—Natsu… ¿Ya no me quieres? ¿Ahora me odias? ¿Por qué me evitas? — Lo llenó de preguntas aproximándose a él, más y más, con la mirada triste pero fija en él. Natsu no contestaba, no sabía cómo contestar a cada una de ellas.

—Q-que cosas dices Lucy, no t-te estoy evitando — Habló nervioso, la rubia se alejó de él, dándole el perfecto ángulo para que admire su desarrollado cuerpo, ahora expuesto por su ropa mojada debido a la lluvia. — S-será mejor que te pongas algo seco o enfermarás…

Se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a unos cajones, sacando algo de ropa.

—Ten, ponte esto.

—…—

Ahora podría calmarse, estaba demasiado tenso, y verla así no lo mejoraba.

— "_¡Esto está mal! A este paso no me podré controlar, cuando vino, verla así, su ropa mojada, las gotas que resbalaban de su frente por su nariz hasta sus labios y de ahí a su cuello hasta llegar a…¡No! ¡Natsu contrólate!"_

—Natsu — Lo llamó

—¿Eh? — Se giró como respuesta inmediata, verla ahora con su camiseta puesta, que le quedaba algo grande cubriendo parte de sus muslos, solo llevaba ropa interior y ahora su camiseta.

Sus latidos se aceleraron, sintió una presión en su estómago, si antes era tentativa ahora lo era aún más, por precaución empezó a retroceder, era cuestión de tiempo para que su amiguito saliera a saludar.

Lucy, cansada de su extraño comportamiento, se acercó, dispuesta a conseguir una respuesta.

—Natsu ¿Qué sucede? Te estás portando raro… — Habló cruzándose de brazos, alzando un poco la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

Sin duda, Lucy lo quería matar.

—N-nada, será mejor que te vayas — Era la única solución

—Primero me evitas y ahora ¿Me quieres echar? Si no me quieres, solo dímelo — A Lucy se le acababa la paciencia.

—No, no es eso, Lucy es solo que…—.

Lucy se le acercó peligrosamente, estando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

—Entonces bésame— No esperó acción alguna por pate de él simplemente ella lo besó, y él correspondió, el beso se fue profundizando, Natsu instintivamente la acercó a su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza por la cintura, iba a llevarlo por otro nivel pero la separó bruscamente de él, sosteniéndola por los hombros, Lucy, ofendida retrocedió pero resbaló con una de las tantas cosas que había en el piso, después de todo Natsu no era el más ordenado que digamos.

Ambos cayeron, él encima de ella.

—… Lo siento —Intentó levantarse pero accidentalmente rozó su rodilla con la parte baja de Natsu, despertando algo en él, soltando un suspiro, al darse cuenta cubrió rápidamente su boca.

—¿Natsu? — El nombrado, se separó de ella, aún sentado en el piso, reclinado en los pies del sofá, avergonzado, con ese pequeño roce su "amigo" estaba despierto, tanto, que la presión con su pantalón le dolía.

—…—

—¿Qué pasa? — Se le acercó preocupada.

Estaba muy excitado pero no, no haría algo vergonzoso frente a ella, pero si cerraba sus piernas, le dolería aún más, una ducha fría era lo que necesitaba pero… eso implicaba levantarse, moverse y en su estado… ¿Y si Lucy lo veía?

—N-nada, sólo tengo que ir al baño —.

—Te ayudo —.

—¡No! — Lucy había rodeado su brazo por su cuello, pero el forcejeo de Natsu los hizo caer nuevamente solo que esta vez ella sobre él. Natsu golpeándose la cabeza con el sofá.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde te golpeaste? ¿Aquí?— En el momento que se acercó para ver si tenía algo en la cabeza, rozó sus pechos con él.

—¡Si! — La alejó

Suficiente. De un movimiento brusco Lucy se posicionó sobre él, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros, aún en el piso, con sus piernas cada una al lado de él.

—¿Me vas a decir que tienes? No me gusta que me rechaces — Estaba enojada.

—Lucy… es que yo, cuando tú… No puedo…— No completaba ninguna de las oraciones

—¿Eh? No te entiendo —.

—¡Tú me pones así! — Y de un movimiento tomó su cintura y la hizo sentarse sobre él, dejando que sienta toda su excitación.

—Oh… Está muy duro — Dijo Lucy moviéndose un poco, rozando su intimidad con la suya.

—¡Ah! ¡Lucy! N-no hagas eso — Gimió Natsu, debajo de ella.

—Así que era por esto — Una sonrisa malévola apareció en Lucy, llevó sus manos de sus hombros hasta su cuello, recostándose sobre él, besándolo, suave y lentamente, de una forma dulce. — Me hubieras dicho ¿Te duele? — preguntó inocente.

—Un poco ¡Ah! ¡Lu—.

Lo besó nuevamente ahogando un suspiro, mientras su mano traviesa recorría esa zona.

—¿Q-ué haces? A-ahí no — Suspiro con fuerza, sentándose mientras apoyaba su cabeza nuevamente sobre la parte baja del sofá.

—Déjame ayudarte — Le sonrió.

—Espera... — Lucy besó su cuello, después sus labios y al final se dirigió a su oreja, lamiendo su lóbulo, para después susurrar.

—_Sólo te estoy ayudando a relajar._ —

Natsu relajó su cuerpo, permitiendo que Lucy haga lo suyo, abrazó su cuello y se sentó encima de él, ambas intimidades estaban en contacto, Natsu besó a Lucy, profundizando el besó, abriendo paso a una danza de lenguas, pero esta vez fue un gemido ahogado lo que se escuchó, la curiosa Lucy había llevado su mano, dentro de su pantalón, acariciando su "amiguito". Rápidamente se separó de ella, cortando en seco el beso.

—¡N-no es justo! — Reclamó con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú también puedes participar — Le sonrió, y Natsu no esperó a que se lo repitiera, se paró, cargando a Lucy en brazos al estilo princesita, se sentó con Lucy sentada en cima de él, ambos continuaban besándose.

—Espera, mejor así- Dijo sentándola de piernas abiertas sobre él.

Tenía aprisionada su cintura mientras besaba y lamía su cuello, a lo cual a Lucy no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, es más le sacaba suspiros lo cual incendiaba más a Natsu, ya que la rubia llevaba puesta solo una camiseta, el peli rosa deslizo su mano dentro de esta, acariciando su espalda desnuda. Lentamente se echó para atrás, ahora saboreando esos deliciosos labios sabor a vainilla.

Natsu perdía el control poco a poco, cada vez quería más y más, su fuerza obviamente era mayor a la de ella, lo que facilitó el cambio de posiciones, Natsu tomó las muñecas de Lucy colocándolas por encima de su cabeza, mientras la contemplaba, Lucy no decía nada, solo lo miraba, era tal como su sueño, cabellos revueltos sobre las sábanas, ese rubor natural en sus mejillas, su respiración agitada.

—Lucy…— Dijo acercándosele —Te amo tanto… — Susurró —Si tu no…—Pero fue cortado por un dulce y casto beso de parte de ella.

—Yo también te amo — Jaló su cuello atrayéndolo aun más a ella —Lo besó y con eso Natsu entendió todo, sonrió y con suma dulzura tomo su rostro y posó un tierno beso en su nariz.

…_**Y bueno ahí los dejo hasta la próxima ;) **_


End file.
